Survival: Endless
* * - Nintendo DS, Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 versions only. |FR = N/A |NR = N/A |before = << |after = >>}} Survival: Endless is a Survival Mode level in the Pool, which has an unlimited number of flags that is unlocked after completing all of the other Survival Mode levels. This level is mainly a challenge of surviving as many flags as the player can, and will become very difficult as the player completes more flags. Just like all Survival: Hard levels, the player can choose new plants every two flags completed. Each time the player upgrades a plant, the upgrade's sun cost increases by 50 sun. If a plant that's an upgrade is smashed, crushed, eaten, blown up, or dug up, its cost will decrease by 50 sun. Icons File:SurvivalEndless.png|PC icon. Endless ipad.png|iPad icon. Endless DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. Overview The basic idea of Survival: Endless is that a seemingly unlimited number of zombies are attacking in an onslaught to take over the player's house. The player has to hold off the zombie hordes for as long as possible, resembling the military act of laying siege to a castle. The only ways for Survival: Endless to end are by getting the player's brains eaten or if they reset. It is believed that the zombies may begin at one and continue on like that eternally. High flag number errors At 107,374,183 flags, only Flag Zombies will come, and no zombies will be shown in the seed selection screen, until flag 214,748,364. After that, other zombies will come, although in small quantities and increase every flag. After 214,748,366 flags, the game will go to -214,748,363 flags, and the flag number will only show during the intermission every two flags. At -107,374,181, only flag zombies will show up, until -1 flags, where Survival: Endless will be like normal. Survival: Endless code manipulation Renaming saved files Survival: Endless can be played in different areas by renaming saved file. No need to use Cheat Engine. #Pick plants in a Survival: Hard game and leave after starting it. #Go to the userdata folder and rename the saved file of a Survival: Hard game to Survival: Endless (game#_13). #*Survival: Day (Hard) - game#_6 (# is the user number, so look for game1_6 if user 1) #*Survival: Night (Hard) - game#_7 #*Survival: Pool (Hard) - game#_8 (not needed because Survival: Endless is in a pool setting) #*Survival: Fog (Hard) - game#_9 #*Survival: Roof (Hard) - game#_10 #*Survival: Endless - game#_13 #Go to Survival: Endless and play it. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all values to 144. See this video tutorial for help. The Limbo Page has hidden mini-games and Survival: Endless in different areas. Strategies :See Survival: Endless/Strategies. Tips *Despite all Survival: Endless builds winning on Survival: Pool (Hard), not all Pool: (Hard) setups can take the large zombie amounts on Survival: Endless. *Zombonis, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, and Giga-gargantuars are the true threats on this level. The Zomboni can crush the player's plants and cannot be slowed, while the Giga-gargantuars take four instant kills to die. Both can be stalled and killed with Spikerock, but the Spikerocks need to be replaced quickly in most levels. Jack-in-the-Box Zombies rarely are a problem, though they can occasionally blow up instantly and wipe out plants in the pool. *It's recommended to protect everything possible with Pumpkins as one will never know when a zombie might get past one's defenses. *The back four columns of the Pool are the safest area for Cob Cannons; as long as the plants in front of those rows are protected by Pumpkins, zombies that surface during waves will not be able to get back to them. If a Pumpkin is planted on the plant in the fifth column, its wider hitbox will allow zombonis and Gigas to smash it more easily. If a Pumpkin is not planted on it, it is safe from those zombies. However, Footballs may eat the plant. *The player should rate a setup by the amounts of Cob Cannons he or she has. **Zero to two: Bring many instant kills, have plenty of powerful attacking plants. **Three to four: Bring a couple of instants, keep Cob Cannons away from the offense. **Five to eight: Instants are optional, but recommended. Keep Cobs protected. **Nine and more: Use instants rarely, but you usually don't need them. Keep a cycle going with Cobs. *If one doubles up on Winter Melons, only do so on land. Thrown Imps sometimes draw fire from Winter Melons long enough for zombies to unfreeze. Winter Melons do the same amount of damage as Melon-pults, so the player shouldn't buy too many. *Every time the player plants an upgrade plant, its cost increases by 50 sun. *Gloom-shrooms or other plants with area of effect attacks are recommended. *If the player uses Cattails against Balloon Zombies, Blovers can also be chosen for every two flags in case the Cattails are distracted and a zombie sneaks past. However, this should only happen if the Cattails are near the front of the pool or on one side of the pool. *Large amounts of money can be earned through progression in this mode. Even if one clicks a third of the coins, he or she will get $30,000 or more within ten flags of Survival: Endless. *The amount of zombies will stop increasing at around 100 flags. *Ice-shrooms are very important here, especially if you are not using Cob Cannons; if timed correctly, it can prevent ambushes. Use this to your advantage. Imitating it is a better idea. *Obtain a lot sun of during the beginning, as you need it to plant your expensive, powerful plants. Obtain about 9000 sun so you will rarely have a lack of sun. Even if you have a lot of sun already, it is not recommended to dig up all your Sunflowers and it is advised to have at least 2 twin sunflowers in the entire setup. Gallery Trivia *Bungee Zombies only appear during huge waves in Survival: Endless. *Be aware of ladder zombies as they can place ladders on tallnuts unless your strategy is to make your plants immue to being eaten *In this game mode, the ambush Ducky Tube Zombies appear one square to the left. *In the PC version of the game, when the player checks the Suburban Almanac, the upgrade plants sun cost will still appear with a plus sign (+) beside it. *This is the only Survival Endless level that can be played without needing access to the Limbo Page or modifying saved files. *The Zombie Bobsled Team and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies in the Suburban Almanac that are not in this level. This is because Dr. Zomboss would most likely ruin your entire game if he was included in this mode. The Zombie Bobsled Team does not appear because they are mini-game exclusive. *This is the only Survival: Endless level that does not have the area's name in the title. *This is the only level where upgrade plants increase and decrease cost in sun depending on your flag number. See also *Survival Mode *Giga-gargantuar *Last Stand: Endless Category:Endless Levels Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Survival (Endless) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels